


Who Says Disco is Dead?

by yokainomiko



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, I can never decide whether to spell his name Yosuke or Yousuke, Koi no ABO, Mentions of Yamapi, Multi, Sexy Crack (not really), implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1225.html?thread=5747913#t5747913">Rise</a> would like to have fun and ride one someone's disco stick. <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/"></a><b>badbadbathhouse</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Disco is Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago. I've been wanting to post these things for what feels like forever.

Series: Persona 4  
Title: Who Says Disco is Dead?  
Pairing/Character(s): Rise/Souji/Yosuke  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 351  


~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

“R-Rise, w-what are you doing?” Souji asked as the girl in question crawled into his lap.

“Senpai, if you’d recall from the striptease, I’m very good at maneuvering around a rod.” She winked. “Now~ if you’d just let me take a little ride on your disco stick!” Souji swallowed as he could practically taste the heart at the end of the sentence.

The idol brought her mouth closer and closer to her leader’s and right when they were about to connect–

“DID SOMEONE SAY DISCO?!?” Yosuke yelled as he forcibly entered Souji’s bedroom. He looked at the two on the futon. “Hey Partner. I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you wanted to help me practice my moves and then I heard the word disco and–”

“BULLSHIT YOSUKE-SENPAI!” Rise shrieked. “You live on the other side of town! There’s no way you could have been just ‘in the neighborhood’ you’re trying to monopolize Senpai’s time again aren’t you?” She glared for good measure, but looked more like a squawking puppy than menacing in any manner.

“W-well, WHO CARES IF I WAS? NEWS IS AMAZING!”

“NO! NEWS IS GAY! G-A-Y GAY!!!” Souji covered his ears wincing in pain and Rise took a deep breath. “Who do you think you’re fooling Yosuke-senpai? It’s obvious that you’re gay for Senpai and Yamapi and Nishikido and Massu and Tegoshi and Koyama and Shige!”

Yosuke grumbled to himself. “In my defense, any guy would go gay for Yamapi, but… who cares if I’m gay anyway? My partner respects me and will like me regardless.”

“Nu uh! Senpai likes me better! Isn’t that right Senpai?”

Souji blinked for a moment before realizing that the both of them were looking at him expectantly. “Uh, I just want to get laid.”

The representatives of the lovers and magician social links shared a look.

“Truce Yosuke-senpai?”

Yosuke struck a disco pose. “Is Koi no ABO an amazing song?”

Rise smacked her forehead. “Just shut up Senpai.”

The headphones wearing lad shrugged and pounced.

\-----------------------------------

“Hot hot hot unmei ga funky~”

“Yosuke?”

“Yeah Partner?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
